This specification relates to providing a content item with presentation with multiple applications, and specifically, multiple applications of a client device when the client device is offline.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or that present particular news articles accessible over the Internet. Applications, web pages, and search results pages can include slots in which advertisements (or other content items) can be presented. For example, advertisements considered relevant to an application can be selected for presentation with the application. Advertisements or other content items that are presented in the slots are selected for presentation by a content distribution system that can perform an auction as part of the selection process.